Life of a Dastard
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: Main character is a male OC and he acts Dastardly... He is strong(not overly) so uses every means necessary... Tried to create a real rogue character in a story I barely know anything about so it didn't really fail because of it's shortness but I can't write more... I won't delete this story because I am proud of the progress I made(it really shows itself if you read my other fics)


Life of a Dastard

Chapter 1: First step

Our story starts on a normal day for Fairy Tail guild everyone was drinking random drinks Natsu(11) head-butting with Grey(11) and Erza(12) head-butting with Mirajene(13) a perfectly normal day, until our dastardly protagonist kicks the guild door yelling:

MC(main character)''FARIY TAIL GUILD I'VE COME TO FIND WHERE THE TAIL STARTS ON A FAIRY!'' MC looks like a white haired and slitted emerald eyed version of Jellal/Mystogan.

Cicadas chirping….

Fairy Tail Guild: ''Bwhahaha'' : Piku(vein popup sound) , ''Funny brat hahaha'' : Piku …

MC: ''Doooryaaaa'' and with that he cut end of Wakaba Mine's pompadour with his wooden sword while having a dark grin on his face

MC: ''JOKES ASIDE I'VE CAME HERE TO JOIN YOU GUYS IF YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A FIGHT''

Wakaba got over his shock at getting his precious pompadour cut in half and felt like an enraged bull, this brat dared to came here cut his precious and then challenged The Fairy Tail to a fight… At least he was going to enjoy this.

Wakaba: '' I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart brat!'' yelled Wakaba in an overly retro way

5 minutes later every guild member were outside

MC: '' Old guy are you sure you wanna do this I mean it would be bad for me to beat an old man?''

Wakaba: '' 31 isn't old you brat!''

MC: '' Okay whatever you say old man but I won't use any magic it would be too easy''

Wakaba's answer was grinding his teeth and putting his pipe away(he uses smoke magic)

Makarov: ''If your banter is over I'm going to start now…1, 2, and 3 START''

Moment Makarov said start MC dashed at Wakaba, jumped/slashed his wooden sword when gotten in range Wakaba easily dodged of course, MC is half as fast as Wakaba plus he is shorter.

Wakaba continued to dodge while waiting for the kid's stamina to end, after 20 minutes of dodging he started panting and realized kid's stamina is greater than his by a large margin so he kicked MC in the guts which resulted in MC turning into lightning he was so shocked (great pun indeed) that he couldn't dodge the kick from behind but you didn't work for years as a guild member and get knocked out by a single kick to head.

He was dazed and had only one thought going through his head 'lying dastard' he tried to get up but couldn't succeed because of the white haired brat who started clubbing his face with his sword…repeatedly while cursing him like a true sadist…

When he felt his consciousness leaving his only thought was how everyone was gonna tease him…

MC: ''Hmmm now that felt good''

Natsu: ''Hey you bastard you said you wouldn't use magic why did you cheat!'' yelled Natsu angrily and received a bonk to the head by Mirajene.

MC: '' Then what would happen if this happened on a job; a 12 year old kid from a dark guild cheated in a fight and beat a 31 year old member of a non-dark guild… Wouldn't the 31 year old get killed? Look no matter how strong you are, you are still a human when someone puts poison in your drink you will get killed, when you die you can't protect anyone and there are much worse fates than dying ''

Makarov: ''He is right even if encountering a dark guild member is low in these times and… hmmm what was your name again?'', 'He clearly speaks from experience and if he doesn't join there is a high chance he'll go dark'

MC: '' It's Jester'' said MC and sprout a pair of white cat ears and a tail

Makarov: ''You can join Fairy Tail but we have rules you have to follow if you don't you will be thrown out of the guild''

Jester: ''Rules are easily bendable'' MC said with a big grin

Makarov: 'I just know he is going to be as bad as me' thought

Jester knows ninjutsu like a boss and he is a nokushou


End file.
